Starlight
by Lunar Butterfly Cat
Summary: Um sorry not sorry but i don't have a summary for this so you will have to read the story to get the idea of what this is going to be all about.


Chapter One

Star Butterfly gets crowned the Queen of Mewni

Star's Pov

It was October 4th and i was fighting Toffee when i hear dad say,"MOONPIE NO MOONPIE WAKE UP YOU HAVE TO WAKE Moonie NO NO NOOOOOOOOOO NOT MOONPIE NOT MY WIFE,"only for me to hear and go in the direction i hear my dad yelling from but see that my mother has a sword poking through her heart and blood surrounding her and I gasp and say,"Mom mom wake up mom Mom MOM NO PLEASE WAKE UP MOTHER,"only for me to burst into tears and start to cry only for me to hold her dead in my arms while crying my heart out only for me to then notice Meteora in my sight but don't don't stop her from lighting up her eyes because i'm too heartbroken to fight her only for her to then try to blast me but i notice at the last minute and look up but try to defend myself but it's too late because I float up in front of everyone with this lifeless look in my eyes and then Eclispa notices and realize that Meteora done it only for me to then notice all the other people who got there souls in here with me only for me to feel my soul go back into my body only for me to sit up and then look around but notice the fight is still happening only for Meteora to notice me and come straight towards me and then i realize and hit her in the face with a beam of magic but then i notice that the color of my magic was Orange instead of Yellow like it usually is only for me to then realize that it hit her so hard that she whams into a tree and sits on the ground for a moment trying to come back to her senses but then she passes out cold from the spell that i hit her with and from whamming into a tree only for Eclispa to notice and look at me and i throw the wand in her direction and she catches and it changes and reveals a purple umbrella only for her cheek marks to then light up and she goes into the air and then says a spell and it hits Meteora and she then wakes up but too late because the spell hit her only for her to then growl and yell out insults before everything goes quiet for a moment but then crying is heard only for me to then notice a crater in the ground and me and Eclipsa look into curious about what landed it or what was in it but then i notice Meteora's clothes all tattered and torn only for her to then show herself but then both me and Eclipsa gasp in shock and surprise when we both realize that Meteora was turned back into a baby because of Eclipsa spell only for her to look around but then she starts to chew on her tail with this innocent look on her face only for Eclispa to then bend down and pick up Meteora and Meteora looks up at Eclipsa and starts to cooe and gurgle at her before she notices Toffee nearby and she stares at him with anger in her eyes only for him to notice and look shocked when he notices her green clovered shaped cheek marks and then she stops and cooes and smiles and everything while she looks at her mother only for her to then chew on her tail she inherited from her father Globgore only for her to then yawn and fall asleep only for Eclispa to smile while looking at Meteora only for her to then give me back my wand and then she she kisses baby Meteora's head only for her to then go from angry to a very loving mother because i then notice her giving Meteora lots of affection like any mother would only for Meteora to wake up but then notice Globgore and she starts to cooe and gurgle only for her to then flick her tail back and forth testing it out to see what all it can do only for her to then notice me and she smiles at me and i'm shocked because one she hated me and now that she has been reformed back down to a baby she likes me only for Globgore to notice Meteora and he and Eclispa give Meteora all sorts of attention and love only for Meteora to then notice Rasticore and she doesn't seem to remember anything at all that just happened only for her to then start to cry only for Hekapoo and the rest of the members of the high commission to notice and think wha this so not happening only for Meteora to giggle and cooe at a warnicorn only for her to then yawn and then fall asleep only for me to feel weird all of a sudden and then think huh only for me to feel something kick inside of me and think whoa but then my cheek marks light up without my consent only for Hekapoo to notice and she then looks shocked but before i can wonder why i look in a mirror and notice a girl with olive type skin tone, Inverted orange triangles, one shade lighter than Marco's brown hair but with a mixture of mine and Marco's bangs and mother's eye color but they were almond shaped like Marco's and Angie's Diaz only for me to then notice what i'm wearing in the mirror and realize that i'm wearing a mixture of what Marco and I like to wear only for me to then notice that i was holding a Ukulele in my hands only for me to also notice that i was holding a picture in my hands and look at and then think Mom,Dad i miss you guys only for me to then look around with Marco's expression on my face only for me to then look at the picture in my hand and notice how me and my parents were so happy only for me to think about Andrew Mercury my crush and then i think about Abuela and Abuelo and then i feel my bangs in my face and try to move it front of my eyes but it stays only for me to then realize that my name was Cressida Butterfly Diaz daughter of Star and Marco Ubaldo Butterfly Diaz and then i come face to face with Mariposa and she then notices me and then looks shocked when she notice who i look so so much like only for Janna to notice and say,"Wicked this looks so cool,"and she tries to talk to me but i reveal the wand of Mewni in my hands which was a Guitar only for me to then reveal Marco's Diaz smile only for Janna to notice and smirk only for Rombulas to notice and sigh at me with this look in his eyes only for me to then hum a love sentence song but bump into Tom out of all people and he notices me and gets so mad that he shows off his demon form and i gulp only for me to say,"NARWHAL BLAST,"and knock him into a tree with the Guitar i'm holding only for Janna to realize that was the wand of Mewni I was holding in my hands only for Tom to wake up and then he stalks in my direction with this very mad expression on his face only for him to stop in front of me and he glares at me before he says,"Hey what gives whoever you are seriously you didn't have to hit me with a spell me and knock me into a tree at that too,"only for me to gulp and say,"Uh um so sorry about that didn't mean to do that mister,"only for him to glare at me before he stalks off and I gulp and twirl the wand in my hands only for me to then feel myself hum quietly for no reason only for me to then come up with a really good idea and smirk so much like Marco before my cheek marks turn into light bulbs and then i snicker so much like Marco does and pull out my interdimensional phone and call Angie Diaz and say in spanish,"So did you order Pizza from Elmillo's pizza ummmmm ,"and she hears and says in spanish,"Nope i didn't and great job on prank calling me by the way,'and then she hangs up and i burst out with laughter that sounded so much like Marco's only for everyone to turn and glare at me but then i call a random person and say in ummmmm Mewman,"So good kind sir i think that your cat just ran away,"and he says,"Wait what where,"and i snicker before i say in English,"Haha i just fooled you hahaha,"only for him to hear and say,"Ahh a good ol prank call just like the good ol days,"only for me to hear him say that but then i gulp before a pixie appears on the screen and says in a british accent,"So sorry but opps you just used up all your data if you wish to pay it come to office in Pixtopia to pay so have a good day Miss. Butterfly Diaz bye,"and she hangs up and i then open up a portal and step through and then the pixie notices me and says,"Oh hi there how may I help you today miss,"only for me to then say what i'm here for and place some Mewman cash down in front of her and she notices and so does everyone they all whistle out in surprise out how much money i just put down only for me to then leave and then come out of nowhere in Echo Creek, California but then what was shocking was that everyone was staring at me in shock along with Angie Diaz with Little Aunt Mariposa who also was confused and trying to figure out what was going on but then Oskar looks more closely at me and then i think oh no not a Greason but then i hear my phone go off but it reads dad and i gulp and find myself in a tree only for me to answer dad and he then says,"Oh hi Cressie how was the visit with your grandparents,"and i gulp but before i can answer Higgs shouts in the background,"Hey you yes you Sir Kelly give me ten push ups start now and the rest of are you gonna act like Sissies and Wussies now run twenty laps and go," only for everyone to groan but then i hear mom say,"So Marco where are you at oh Marco,"only for me to hear and so does he and he gulps before he says,"Uh um i'm just gonna get off now bye,"and he hangs up only for me to hear my phone go off yet again but it says grandpa on it and i answer and he says,"Tally ho oh yeah whoo hoo,"only for Ruberto to say,"Why do i even bother,"only for me to roll my eyes but hear Abuelo say,"Whoo hooo is this so much fun,"only for me to clear my throat and River hears and says,"Oh hi Cressie how you doing,"only for Abuelo to pick up and say,"Don't tell your father i said this but he is such a safe kid sometimes you get what i mean,"only for dad on the other side of the phone to say,"I heard that Dad and please don't even get me so started about it dad,"only for Abuela to say,"Yeah Rafel i agree don't get even started on that subject,"only for Mom to hear and so does Marco but then i hear them making out with each other in a closet because Mom moans out dads name only fo him to the say in moms in ear,"Yeah that its say my name with all the love in it,"only for her to say,"Marco oh Marco mmm Marco,"only for me to roll my eyes before dad says,"Yeah thats it Star keep on going,"only for her to say in his ears,"Marco mmm Marco heee heee Marco,"only for him to try to say something but then i hear Higgs shout,"KING MARCO, QUEEN STAR WHERE ARE YOU GUYS AT,"only for dad to here and gulp before he and mom says,"Love you Cressie gotta get off now bye,"and they hang up only for me to untransform and think whoa that did not just happen only for it was an hour later and i'm fighting Ludo when my magic goes haywire and it hits an unsuspecting Eclispa in the face only for her to feel and then my magic also ends up hitting Mina in the face only for me to then try to make my magic stop but then i feel my cheek marks glow only for them to change all of a sudden only for me to then feel my wand change also only for me to then blink my eyes in confusion and in shock only for me to then notice myself in the mirror i still look like me but with Marco's red crescent shaped cheek marks only for me to then notice myself in the mirror change and i see Marco instead of myself only for me to reveal El Chopo in my hands only for me to then say in Marco's deep manly voice,"What the heck,"only for me to then notice Jackie and try not to sweat like crazy but then i notice Pony Head and groan only for her to hear and say,"Oh hey Earth Turd,"only for me to glare at her before i say,"Oh yeah Pointy Head stop calling me that you know how much i hate being called that,"only for her to roll her eyes before i then notice Meteora only for her to glare at me and i let out a eep in surprise only for me to notice Nachos and go up to her and hop on only for me to then smirk and then it was an hour later and i come face to face with Higgs and groan before she hears and says,"Well well if it isn't the princess of Mewni's squire,"only for me to glare at her before i bump into my mother and she notices and then we start to talk only for it was an hour later and i'm now me yet again and no longer Marco only for me to then bump into Pony Head and she turns around but then notices me and says,"Oh hey Star just to let you know i talked to Earth Turd today,"only for me to hear and think huh Pony Head talked to Marco today only for it was an hour later and i'm throwing up like crazy in the bathroom only for me to then feel a massive headache come on all of a sudden and think ugg only for me to then heave up some more only for me to then start to dry heave only for now i was hanging out with my friends and we were talking with each other when i feel a fluttering heartbeat only for me to to think wha only for me to then snap at Pony Head for no reason at all only for everyone to hear and think what just happened only for me to then feel something move inside me and i think whoa only for it to still move around and now i was in bed trying to get some sleep but can't because I can't seem to get comfortable without feeling cramps and slight pain in my stomach only for it was the next day and I still feel the cramps only for me to then try to move and get out of bed but then i find myself throwing up in the bathroom only for me to groan before i stop and then brush my teeth and think yuck and now i was in Algebra with Miss. Skullnick only for me to then feel like i'm gonna puke.

Hi Lunar here i'm gonna leave you guys with a cliffhanger,

Until next Lunar Butterfly Cat aka my nickname is Lunar or Luna or Luny by friends and sometimes family


End file.
